Two Halves of a Whole
by skylin93
Summary: What if Altair wasn't just inside memories, but inside Desmond's mind too?


Okay, so this is my first story and I'm just throwin it up here to see what kind of response it gets. I originally wrote this for myself, but I'd like feedback so here it is.

Disclaimer: This absolutely amazing game is sadly not mine *cries*

"Speech"

'_Desmond and Altair thinking to each other'_

******

They didn't know, they could never know. They thought I was just reliving the memories so I could be free, but I did it only for _him_. He was the only reason I was still holding on through the pain. They thought it was a painless process, but really, it hurt so badly that it was all I could do to not scream. I could only bear it because _he_ took most of the pain on himself.

You may be wondering who the hell _he_ is, well his name is Altair, and he is my ancestor. He exists within me, woken by the animus one day. It may be weird to be so close to a man who is my ancestor and has been dead for hundreds of years, but I don't care. He is the only who cares for and protects me in this hell, and I love him. The only problem, is that if they find out about him, they'll try and take him from me, and that can't happen. My name is Desmond, and this is my story

******

I woke up and a spasm of pain ran through me, making me cry out in the solitude of my 'room'.

'_Shhhh, calm down and be quiet love, you cannot let them know your pain.'_ came the quiet, lilting voice of my protector.

'_I'm sorry Altair, it just hurts so much, I don't know how much longer I can take this. We have to find a way out of here.' _

'_And we will, just hold on and make it to the animus so that I can help you.'_ For some reason, probably due to his existence in my mind, Altair could only help me once I had connected to the animus. I slowly got up, all my muscles screaming in protest, and stumbled towards the door . It was weird that the doc didn't come get me like he usually does, but I wasn't complaining. Taking a deep breath by the door I straightened up and easily fell into the act of feeling 'fine'. As I walked out I noticed another animus beside mine and immediately felt Altair's suspicion and concern.

'_This doesn't look good whatever it is.'_ I thought to him and I felt his agreement and anger at the thing that was causing my fear.

"Yo doc, what's up with the new machine?" I asked, trying to sound calm and a little interested. His next words felt like a spear in my heart, and both halves of me cried out in protest.

"You think I haven't noticed the other?" mouth dry, I quickly started trying to figure out a plan to get us out of this.

'_Don't panic yet! Just try and gather information and see what is going on. It might not be what we think.'_ came the voice of my other, cutting through my chaotic thoughts and bringing an immediate focus. Taking a deep breath, I put on a confused which I desperately hoped looked real.

"What do you mean, other?" I asked.

"You do realize that the animus records your vitals right?" he asked, and I warily nodded, slowly seeing where this was going.

"Well at first we thought it was a malfunction in the scanner, but after awhile we realized it was real." Now, terror was burning its way through my veins and even though I could feel my love desperately trying to calm me down, nothing was getting past the crippling haze of fear.

"Ahhhh, I see you know what I am talking about. Well to answer your question, the other machine is to extract the other entity controlling the second set of brainwaves into their real body. I'm pretty sure we all know who it is too."

As soon as I realized I was going to lose him, I abandoned all logic and flew in a rage at the doctor. It was obvious he was expecting hostility, but not at this level. Altair was feeding techniques into my mind and I executed them perfectly, it was all the doctor could do to keep me at bay. I was so focussed on ripping him to shreds, that I never noticed a large man come up behind me until I felt the of the needle in my neck. As I fell slowly into darkness, Altair was raging against them in my mind.

******

Waking up, I was the most comfortable I've been since my capture. Shifting a bit, I poked at a hard point on my 'pillow', only to realize that my pillow wasn't a pillow at all. In reality, it was Altair's chest, and the hard part was a part of his gear. After lying there for a few more moments in peace, it suddenly hit me that I was having physical contact with a man I had only shared a mind with before. I jumped up and startled Altair awake in the process. We simply stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally I got together the nerve to stretch my hand out to confirm that he was actually there. It was just before I touched him when I realized we were within the animus loading area.

"Altair, what's going on? I'm scared." and all of a sudden this cold, quiet version of Altair disappeared and he gathered me immediately into his arms.

"We're inside the animus, they hooked you up after knocking you out. I think they're trying to get me out." he murmured into my ear, holding on to me tightly. I took comfort in him holding me, this week has been so messed up that its like he is the only thing keeping my sane.

"What do they want with you?"

"I do not know, most likely the portion of Eden to get to me if they knew of our relationship. So if they do succeed in getting me out, we cannot show and feelings towards each other unless we are alone." he said, holding me even tighter at the thought of someone using me against him. I have to admit, I loved his intense protectiveness of me, it made me feel like a precious jewel or treasure. A thought then occurred to me,

"If they have you, what's going to happen to me? They'll have you for memories so I'll be useless, what if they kill me?" I pushed away from him breathing fast. I do NOT want to die.

"Desmond calm down, I won't let them kill you. I might not be able to stop them from hurting you, the bastards, but I will never _ever_ let them kill you." Smiling, he started to come towards me, when all of a sudden he collapsed on the ground screaming.

******

"_Altair!_" I screamed, running towards him my heart clenching in fear. Just as I was about to reach him though, a ripple of white hot pain flew through me with such an intensity I immediately fell to the floor screaming and convulsing under the pain. Through it though, I could see my ancestor's hand reaching for mine. I gathered as much strength as I possibly could and dragged myself forward inch by inch until I could grasp his hand. In that instant, all the pain stopped and we were left panting on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" my protector asked. I had no idea, but I didn't have a chance to answer. I felt a strange tugging somewhere deep inside, it almost felt like someone had tied a string around a corner of my soul and was trying to tug it out. He must have noticed the strange expression on my face, I could feel the confusion through our mental link. Suddenly, the tugging became a more insistent yanking that made me feel slightly sick. Clutching my stomach, I slowly sank to the ground as I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up and pass out all at once. I cried out for the one man who could help me and felt his answering call of distress in my mind.

Looking up, I saw a strange glowing band surrounding him. Each time the strange light pulsed, I felt the now painful tugging on my soul. I could see it covering his mouth and restricting his movement, even so, I could see his muscles and body straining against his bonds to reach me.

With a sudden blinding pulse, I felt as if my very soul was being torn in two and I cried out in agony. Inside me I felt a burning rage and protectiveness that was not mine, and then suddenly it disappeared. I instantly felt an intense loneliness and emptyness from the loss of my partner. I looked up crying, searching for the comforting sight of my love, only to find him completely gone.

I went into full panic, crying and searching my mind for my beloved link to him. I found the centre of the emptiness and fell into it, and darkness.

******

I woke with a gasp, struggling and clawing my way out of the darkness clouding my mind. Sitting up I had a moment to look around before a large hand grasped my throat with crushing force and slammed me back on to the table. A feral snarl sounded beside me and I looked over to see Altair strapped to the animus beside me.

As soon as our eyes locked, the bond came back full force and with such an intensity I would have fallen if I was standing. Love consumed me and I sent it over our link and smiled when I received an equal amount of intensely burning love from him.

"Now Altair, we would like to know where you hid the pieces of Eden. If you co-operate. All of this will go smoothly and you and Mr. Miles will be allowed to leave once we have the pieces. If not, we can easily do this the hard way." Doctor Vidic said as he came to stand by my head. Altair gave him a wary glance, then looked in my eyes for a moment before returning his piercing, dark gaze back to the doctor.

"And if I choose not to co-operate, what is the hard way exactly?" he asked. I felt a sudden rush of fear as the doctor grinned in my direction and slowly moved towards me.

"Why I'm so glad you asked, I was dearly hoping you would." he motioned to someone out of my line of sight. I then felt those massive hands pin my shoulders to the table. The another set pinned my ankles and yet another grasped my left arm and held down on a table that was set up beside the animus. I struggled against the position, then froze in pure terror when the doctor pulled a large knife from a compartment and placed it beside my head.

"No! Stop this, leave him alone!" roared Altair, struggling to release himself from the straps confining him to the table. The doctor simply smirked.

"Well, you wanted to know the hard way, this is it." He grabbed the knife and pulled my left ring finger out away from my other curled fingers. No matter how hard I struggled, I could not pull my hand away from the descending knife. I sought reassurance through our bond, but for the first time, all I felt was fear from my protector.

With one last smirk at me, Doctor Vidic sawed down in a powerful movement and my finger was removed in front of my eyes. Then the pain hit like a burning brand was being shoved into my hand. I let out a pained howl that joined with the angered one from my partner. It was all I could do to not pass out, all I was really capable of doing was sob in agony. As Altair provided strength to me, the doctor then placed the bloody blade at my throat.

"Now, you help us, or he dies." I felt Altair's thoughts and sent my acceptance to him. He looked at me in shock and I gave him my most loving smile.

'_Do it, don't worry, we'll always be together.'_ I thought to him and felt a flow of the purest love in return.

"I will not help you, and now you lose both of us due to your foolishness." and with those words, he bit down on his own tongue. As the doctor and his assistants rushed to save him, we knew we'd won. I saw the life slowly draining from his eyes and I felt my soul draining with him. I reached my hand across the space between us, ignoring the pain of the stump of my finger and the doctors, and held on to his hand.

'_We'll always be together' _I thought to him. The Last I heard from him before our souls joined and left our Earth was,

'_Always.'_

******

So, thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback. Sorry for the shortness, it looked a lot longer in my notebook lol. Sorry if my grammar and stuff is off too, I'm not even done highschool yet so thats my excuse lol.

Thanks =)


End file.
